


Cosmos

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blood, Disabled Character, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Happy ending for both couples, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, War, Weddings, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: "We've had contact with all of the leaders on Earth, all of them...they knew we were coming to help because of the threats of those space creatures, we were informed to remove the humans and take them back to our home planet...your leaders are currently on trial for abandoning their planet and people...surely you saw a difference in our aircraft's and those creatures."
The human thought back. When he was with his squad and had looked up. "There were those creatures...I just thought we were being ambushed...the government hid this from everyone," he whispered moving his arms, he looked at his hands, him proposing to Kenma quickly, sending him off thinking he'd be safe, in reality he wouldn't have been safe either way.
Bokuto watched getting up from the chair. "What's your name?" he asked sitting down on the end of the bed.
"Call me Kuroo...yours?"
"Bokuto."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was only suppose to be a drabble now look at it haha;;; 
> 
> Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes I looked it over quickly before work

Kenma watched the TV from the latest attack. His hand covered his mouth, to on edge to sit down. An alien aircraft had laser'd a whole shopping center while the human fighter pilots tried to shoot it down. They were getting closer to their home. Close enough for the military send out trucks to take civilians to safety.

"Kenma," Kuroo's voice was quiet behind him as his boyfriend walked in from the other room. "We're next right?" the younger's voice was quiet before turning to face the other. "We're getting on the next..." his voice trailed off as his eyes scanned over his boyfriends attire. "What is this? Kuroo this isn't a joke," his eye's were wide, body shaking. "Where did you get those military clothes?" he asked watching as Kuroo looked away. "Where!?" he rose his voice ignoring the flinch from his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Kenma, I should have told you," Kuroo bit his bottom lip, hand clutching onto his arm.

"How could you go behind my back?! Kuroo you can't go out there! We're losing damn it!" Kenma roared hot angry tears falling from his eyes. "How could you? What about our future? What about becoming a family?"

"We still will be, I'm not--"

"Not what? Not going to die? Kuroo! Wake up! You saw on TV, our weapons aren't strong enough to destroy the alien ships easily!" he backed away when the other stepped up to him. "Don't touch me!" he hissed as a hand still reached out and snatched his wrist. The hold was tight as he tried to yank his hand free from the grip. "Don't touch me!" tears streamed faster down his face, the hand tugging him until he was pulled into a strong hold. "Don't touch me," he repeated hitting Kuroo's chest, each time getting weaker and weaker.

"You know I will do anything to protect you," Kuroo whispered into the top of his boyfriends head. "I-I didn't want to join, but I want to make sure you're safe," he felt tears escape his own eyes, dripping into the duo colored hair. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Kenma sobbed harder into the taller's chest. "So you're going to get yourself killed?" his voice was a mess and muffled.

They stood there in silence, pulling back from each other slowly, still holding onto each other. There eyes widened as a sudden flash lit up the room, before a giant 'boom' and the ground shook. "Kuro," Kenma squeaked out Kuroo's nickname, only using it when he was in distress.

"We have to go, now," Kuroo breathed out, holding on to his boyfriend tightly, the power going out of their apartment. He moved fast, pulling the smaller male with him. He stopped by their closet, pulling out a gun from the back of it. He ignored Kenma's pleading look while he pushed him to the stairway, other people and children screaming as they rushed down the stairs. He drowned out Kenma's sobs of his name as they pushed outside before stopping in there tracks, people running around them.

His eye's were wide seeing the dust everywhere, people were crying and bleeding, the building across from theirs was destroyed. "You have to go to safety now," he pushed out feeling small arms wrap around his.

"No! Kuroo, please, please, just come with me! You're going to die!" Kenma continue'd breath ragged and hard. He felt a strong hand be gently placed on the side of his face. He felt like he couldn't breath. His pills. His pills were inside.

"Breath, Kenma, you have to breath, we can't go back to those," Kuroo's voice was quiet, his full attention to his panicking boyfriend. He gripped him tighter, holding his head tightly against his chest. His heart wasn't beating the slowest but it would have to do to help the smaller calm down. Fortunate for him it seemed to had worked. "I'll come back for you," he whispered walking Kenma backwards, feeling him try to resist his movements. "I have a ring, when I come back I'll propose properly," he spoke as the younger shook his head, voice lost. "I love you," he took out a small ring as they stopped moving. He held Kenma's smaller hand gently in his, the younger not looking at him as he slid the ring onto his left ring finger. "I love you," he whispered again, hand gently lifting the younger's chin. He could see the red puffy eyes more clearly, it made his heart ache, But this was for the best.

Or so he thought.

Kuroo moved until their lips connected. He kissed him hard, pouring all he had into the kiss before pulling away, his hands and all. He watched as a medical unit came up behind the younger as he came to his senses. "No, Kuroo, please!" he heard him scream out trying to reach out just as two people grabbed his arms, dragging him to the military truck. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his own breath shaking, watching as the younger tried to break free, but instead was shoved into the truck.

He squeezed his hands into fists before turning away, he walked a few feet before taking off in a dash, his gun moving around on his back.

* * *

 

Kenma sobbed as he curled in on himself, trying to make himself as small as possible in the crowded truck as it drove down the street. He stayed near the opening, not wanting to feel completely trapped.

He could hear children crying, woman trying to calm down the children and men keeping to themselves in the situation. He wanted Kuroo, he needed Kuroo. His breath hitched before choking on it as he played with the silver band on his ring finger. How could he do that. It only broke him more.

Who would have guessed that aliens would actually attack Earth? Who would guess they would try to destroy it instead of taking it over.

His eye's burned as he slowly started to calm down. He lifted his head to see a child looking at him. The child didn't seem scared at all. Maybe they were too young to understand the seriousness in this situation. He sniffed as he rubbed his eyes. How long had they been traveling already? Was Kuroo already dead? No. He couldn't think like that, but it seemed like it was growing dark out already.

Kenma frowned as a bad feeling settled into his stomach. His ears were sensitive to noise, he could hear a whistle sound in the distance. The whistle was getting louder. His breathing picked up again. 'No,' he thought the panic getting the best of him as he barreled out of the truck, ignoring the screams for him as he tumbled and rolled roughly on the ground. He ignored the pain coming from his wrist, ankle and head as he pushed himself up, looking at the sky. The whistling was a rocket. Their own rocket.

His golden eyes widened as he watched it drop down on top of the truck he had just jumped from. Fire going up as he moved his arms in front of his face the blast blowing hot air and debris at him.

He couldn't mask his own screams, his whole body hurt, and then a bunch of civilians were killed in front of him. He watched as the fire burned in the street, tears streaming down his face, he didn't even realize he couldn't hear until he tried to listen for survivors. His eye's widened in panic as he lifted it his arms to his ears, then looking, blood covering his fingers. He could feel blood trickling down his forehead as well.

Kenma let out a sob he couldn't hear before yelling out. He couldn't hear. Blood covered him. He was going to die.

He was going to die.

* * *

  
Kuroo walked slowing with his group, gun in his hands as they would shoot down an alien aircraft. He wondered if Kenma was okay. If he was safe or not yet. He watched as an aircraft shot across from them, he aimed his gun, releasing a number of bullets until taking out one of the engines.

"Good job rookie," one of the soldiers hit his shoulder as they continued on foot. "What exactly are we doing on foot? Have there been aliens spotted out of their ships?" he asked looking around, they haven't had a run in with anything strange, hell, they weren't even sure what these aliens looked like, they never got out of the fighters.

"Ya never know, they could be around the corner," the same soldier responded.

"We're also here to help anyone in need," another spoke up.

Kuroo frowned before giving a slight nod in understanding as they climbed through ruble as one of their own fighters was shot down over head. He squinted his eyes noticing there were three different kinds of aircraft's in the air. There's, the aliens, and...more alien like ships, though those looked more like monster. "Do you think these aliens are after Earth?" he asked falling behind.

"Of course they are, they're gonna wipe us out and take it over."

He frowned as a rocket flew over head. He watched it as it missed an enemy aircraft, dropping on to the ground, a cloud of fire and smoke roaring into the sky. He watched as the sound of a radio started going off. The words became clear as his squad leader took the radio out.

"Civilian truck 10 has been hit. Civilian truck has been hit."

Kuroo's breathing stopped, he felt like he was going to puke. Truck 10 was. "Kenma," he whispered eye's shooting up to the smoke. "Kenma!" he yelled out sprinting in the direction of the smoke. Ignoring the shouts of his squad. He had to make sure. He had to make sure his fiance was fine.

* * *

 

"Man, that was a big explosion," a deep voice spoke, hands pressing buttons in front of him as he launched laser's at the creature they were chasing.

"The human's missed their mark," a lighter voice spoke up from behind. The male was messing with his sleeves as he looked out the window of their aircraft. "We need to check for survives."

"Are you crazy? I'm sure there will be many human's heading there," the pilot whined feeling a kick in the back of his seat. "Akaashi, you could get hurt, you're the best medic we have...you're also the prince, we can't let you go down there."

"And you should be listening to me, Bokuto, I demand you fly over to that explosion," Akaashi's eyes narrowed watching behind the silver haired males head, seeing the tattooed marks glow at the command, his own tattooed marks glowing from the order he gave.

Bokuto grumbled, his hands turning the wheel on their own. "I thought you said you wouldn't use that against me," he whined looking back to the prince, noticing he was watching the ground below.

"This isn't the time to go against me, I apologize, I will make it up when we are back on the mother ship," the prince's tone of voice never changing as he kept his eyes glued to the ground. He could feel a light pulse coming from below. "Someone is still alive down there," he breathed out, the heart beat getting stronger as he frantically looked below until his eyes fell on a figure with a bloody trail behind them. "I'm going down."

"What? Akaashi! You're going to get hurt!" the older alien yelled out dumbfounded as the latch was opened. "Akaashi!" he gasped looking back as the alien prince fell from the aircraft. "You son of a," he bit his tongue as he flew around the area trying to miss the human aircraft's, going after the alien like creatures.

Akaashi squinted as the wind blew past him as he fell head first towards the ground. His grey coat flapped behind him along with his royal jewelry. He waited until he passed a building, the tattoo like markings glowing as he slowed down, flipping so his feet touched the ground, his coat train landing behind him last.

Slowly and cautiously he approached the human male bleeding on the ground, he could feel his heart beat spike randomly before calming back down only to spike again. He looked like he was struggling to stay awake from the amount of pain he was under. "You are safe now," he spoke gently, but the male never moved. "Human?" he called out louder, the two toned hair was blocking his ears, but he could see some of it sticking to the side of his face.

Akaashi frowned as he let out a short breath. His ears were ruptured it had seemed. He walked slower to the boy, bending down beside him. Ever so gently he tried to brush the hair away from his ear, but the light touch spooked him cause the human to jump to the side on the ground only to cry out in pain, more blood dripping onto the ground.

"S-stay away," the human spoke to him voice cracking. "Stay away," he repeated. Akaashi let out a sigh, the sight of the injured human hurt him. He couldn't speak to him, the boy can't hear. Slowly, he crawled towards the human, ignoring the dirt what was going to stain his royal clothes. "Calm down," he whispered feeling the humans heart spiking again as he reached his hand out, hovering over his face as his tattoo's started to glow, along with his eyes.

"Injury to the head, injury to the ears, blood seemed to have stopped flowing" he moved his hand lower, "Injury to the ribs," he moved down one arm, nothing but scrapes appeared, he moved to the one being held close to the human body. "Injury to the left wrist, bleeding from the stomach, a piece of metal is there, injury to the back" lower, and lower. "Injury to the ankle," he moved his hand away, tattoo's going back to normal, he could see the boys breathing coming out faster, harder, his heart was beating too fast.

"K-Kuroo," Akaashi stared hearing the boy call-out a name. 'It must be someone close to him,' he thought gently placing his hand on top of the human's un-injured one. 'He needs medical attention now,' he felt the boy shaking from just touching his hand alone. "Stay calm," he spoke even though it was pointless to do, he could feel the panic rising in the human body. This wasn't good.

The prince gripped the boys hand tighter as he maneuvered himself more in front of him so it would be easier to access the injuries. "It's going to be warm," he muttered he felt the human burning holes into his head as his tattoo's start to glow, his hands heating up as moved both hands to the boys bloodied head, pressing gently, one hand on his forehead, the other behind. He could feel the wounds closing as some more blood fell from breaking apart the blood what was already dried. He heard the human's breath shaking and hitching when he took his hands away. His eye's widened at the tears falling from his face. "I'm sorry, did it hurt?" he asked the boy's eyes were wide as if he was. 'He's going into shock,' he thought, thinking quickly he moved to the human's side forcing him to lay down, he didn't have anything to prop his feet up with.

Akaashi looked around biting his lower lip, there wasn't anything he could carry over. He skipped over the step, still able to feel his heart beat, though it was slower. "You're okay," he told himself more than the boy as he placed both hands onto the bloodied chest. He concentrated, his tattoo's glowing brighter than normal as made heat surround the body. 'Where the fuck is Bokuto,' he hissed in his head looking back to the human's face, he was still conscious.

He flinched feeling the ground shaking as a loud "boom" was heard. He had to concentrate. "Come on, come on, come on," he chanted under his breath before freezing as a gun fire was heard, bullet scraping his cheek, he could feel blood roll down his cheek. He realized the human had been looking at him, the bullet getting both their attention, looking to where the bullet came from was another human, gun aimed at him.

"Kuroo."

There's the name again. That must be him.

"Get away from him!" Kuroo snarled walking slowly towards the alien. His skin was a grey color with white tattoo's on his face glowing, and down his neck. The alien's clothes didn't look like something made for combat, but they were a mystery to them.

"I can't! He isn't stable!" the alien yelled out seemingly calm.

"Unless you want to have your brains blown out, step away from my fiance!" he yelled back shooting another bullet, a warning bullet, he made sure it went just past the alien.

"I can't!"

Kuroo bared his teeth as he aimed the gun. The alien had changed his demeanor from looking unphased and calm to an almost panicked and desperate look. His finger shook on the trigger. If he shot at the alien what would happen, but the alien seemed to be concerned over Kenma. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath before dropping the gun.

"Bokuto! No!" he heard the alien scream out, he didn't get a chance to react as a body crashed into his with such a strong force it sent him dragging across the ground. He groaned feeling burns on his arms as he moved to sit up, his arms felt heavy and tingly. 'Did he stab me with something,' he thought trying to move his hands. "What did you do to me!" Kuroo yelled out as the alien known as Bokuto stepped into his vision, squatting down.

"We are ordered to take as many humans alive as possible...didn't your government tell you? You're world is dead," Bokuto told him looking over to Akaashi. "I wasn't going to hit you, but you see...you hurt my prince and I had to get back some how, sorry if your hurt, but you also shouldn't feel anything, I paralyzed you temporarily ," he explained pulling out a syringe from his pocket waving it before putting it back.

Kuroo looked the alien up and down. He was a deeper shade of grey, red lines tattooed his skin, his outfit look more like a combat outfit than the other one by Kenma's did. Wait, didn't he say something about a prince? "What are you doing?" he yelped as the alien picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder.

"The mother ship is here, don't worry you'll be free living a new life on our planet," Bokuto grinned as a light appeared in front of him. "Akaashi, can you hold him?" he called over to the prince.

Akaashi nodded moving his hands under the injured boys back and legs. "Ah!" the human yelped in pain making the prince halt. "I'm sorry," he whispered laying him back on the ground. "It'll be easier like this," he spoke to himself as he covered the boys eyes, a flash of light covering his hands as the human went limp.

He moved quickly to gather the human into his arms. Thankfully he was small, though Akaashi wasn't weak being a prince. He moved to where Bokuto was eye's trailing to the human named Kuroo, his eye's were wide staring at the human in his arms. "I found him bleeding on the ground, once on the ship I will personally transport him to the medics and personally work on him myself," Akaashi told him as the light moved onto them.

* * *

 

Kuroo squeezed his eyes before opening them, bright lights lighting around him. He tried to move only to find he was still paralyzed, though his hands were starting to have that awful static feeling in them. He tried to side glance trying to find where Kenma was. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Bokuto asked as he carried the human down a hallway.

"Kenma...my fiance," he muttered in annoyance, who else would he be asking for.

"Akaashi took him straight to the medic side of the ship once we got on here," the alien told him. "You're fiance is in good hands, the prince is one of the top medic's on our planet, he'll be back up in no time."

Kuroo noted how proudly he spoke of the prince. "Are you in a relationship?"

"I didn't take you to be a cheater."

"I meant dating the prince!" he hissed, face heating up from the accusation.

"We are, we are to be wedded once the king passes away," Bokuto explained as he came to a door, he pressed in a key code, opening the door. "This will be your room until we reach our planet, the shot I gave you should wear off in the next hour or so," he added dropping the human on to the bed.

Kuroo yelped as he bounced on the bed. "Can't you be more gentle?"

"You threatened my prince."

The human huffed, silence floating between them before he spoke up again. "What planet are we going to? Mars?"

"Hah, funny, cause aliens come from Mars right? We're going to Xirenity, and before you ask we're called Owlitie," Bokuto smiled before dropping down into the chair in the room.

"How are we speaking?"

"We watched human's for centuries, we all learn every single language on Earth at a young age."

Kuroo frowned bending his fingers as he slowly got the feeling in his hands back. "That's really amazing," he gave up trying to move his arm, taking to looking inside the white room. "What happened back on Earth? What did you mean the government didn't tell us that you were there to help?"

"We've had contact with all of the leaders on Earth, all of them...they knew we were coming to help because of the threats of those space creatures, we were informed to remove the humans and take them back to our home planet...your leaders are currently on trial for abandoning their planet and people...surely you saw a difference in our aircraft's and those creatures."

The human thought back. When he was with his squad and had looked up. "There were those creatures...I just thought we were being ambushed...the government hid this from everyone," he whispered moving his arms, he looked at his hands, him proposing to Kenma quickly, sending him off thinking he'd be safe, in reality he wouldn't have been safe either way.

Bokuto watched getting up from the chair. "What's your name?" he asked sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Call me Kuroo...yours?"

"Bokuto," the Owlitie spoke looking down at his hands. "Your fiance...how long have you known him?"

"All my life, we were childhood friends, went to school together, did activities together," Kuroo's lips twitched into a small smile. "His name is Kenma."

"Kenma," the name rolled off Bokuto's tongue. "I've known Akaashi all our life too, we grew up together...I'm his personal soldier, but we are to be wed."

"That would make you a soon to be king?"

"Mmm...yes it does, though I'll still be under Akaashi's demand, since he is royal by blood and I'm not," he shrugged watching the human move more. "You're not going to attack me are you? I mean, you're taking this extremely well for being taken away from your home planet."

Kuroo chuckled as he finally was able to sit up. "If you keep me from Kenma we'll have some problems," he threatened a strained smile on his face.

"I...Kuroo, it's not my place to let you go to the medical area....especially with how serious his injuries looked, once we land on the planet and in the kingdom, I will ask Akaashi if you can see him."

"Can I at least look around this ship?" He asked the silver haired male humming to himself deep in thought.

"Okay, I will give you permission, but I'm not getting in trouble if Akaashi wasn't okay with this," Bokuto laughed scratching the back of his neck, he felt a pulse come from his tattoos.

"What are those tattoos?" Kuroo asked noticing them glow faintly.

"These?" the Owlitie lifted his arms showing the red tattoo's. "They keep me connected to Akaashi, we are bound together, he happens to be the one in control, he can order me around and I'll have no choice, he can also call for me through our connection," he explained as the tattoo's glowed again. "The magic what comes with this is fire, Akaashi's is special, if he actually practiced he could do everything, but he's lazy and the king can't even get him to practice anything but healing techniques."

"That's good though right? He's prince and is excellent at healing."

Bokuto's face dropped, his hands together in his lap. "It's more work for him, he gets called out late at night, early in the morning, any time...it's hard to spend time with him, he's too nice to turn someone away."

"That must be hard," Kuroo frowned looking down at his own hands. "I lied to Kenma...I told him I had an office job but I really snuck off and joined the military...I'm sure he's going to be upset with me once he's better," he told the other, they were different, not from the same planet, but he felt a connection with the Owlitie.

"What did Kenma do for a living?"

"Babysat children for the parents in our apartment complex, he's not one for traveling outside."

"So he could take care of the children of the workers in the castle...we could set up a daycare...that is..if he would want to."

A smile appeared back on the human's face. "He would like that, I'm sure...he complains every once and a while but he does enjoy it."

Bokuto smiled back before he felt a strong pull from his tattoos. "Akaashi is calling for me, please look around the mother ship, just don't touch anything," he chuckled getting up adding "not that I don't trust you," as he walked to the door, stepping out.

* * *

 

Akaashi was a mess with blood. He had discarded his royal jacket long ago as he worked with the nurses to clean up the blood. They had removed the human's bloodied shirt to reveal a piece of metal sticking out of him. "Finish cleaning him, make sure to flush his ears out, I'll be back," he ordered leaving the operation room.

He walked quickly down the hall, other Owlities, some different races of aliens backing away from him. His face was hard and stern until he met up with the Owlitie he was looking for. "Bokuto," he called out his fiance's name getting his attention.

"How is Kenma?" Bokuto asked bounding up to the prince, noticing the blood covering his front.

"Out...the nurses are currently cleaning him up for me to see the injuries more clearly," he told him flicking some hair from his face. "What about the other human."

"Kuroo...he's doing well, he's handling everything much more than I thought he would."

"Cause he doesn't know the worse damage from his fiance," Akaashi muttered under his breath earning a confused look from the older Owlitie. "His ear's were ruptured, I figured that out when I approached him down on Earth, his ears were bleeding."

Bokuto's smile dropped hearing the news. "You can get his hearing back, right?"

The prince frowned looking off to the side. "I don't think I can...once we're back on Xerinity we will have the technicians make a stylish hearing aid and wire it into his head...for now I think I will keep him under until then."

"Keep him under? Akaashi, I don't think that will help anything, Kuroo wants to see his fiance, I'm sure Kenma needs him too, you can't keep him under," Bokuto frowned in disapproval his eye's trailing back to the blood stains.

"I'll think about it," Akaashi sighed shaking his head before grabbing Bokuto pulling him in for a quick kiss, letting him go just as fast. "I don't know when I'll be back, keep the other human company until we land," he added walking away leaving his fiance in the middle of the mother ship.

* * *

 

Kuroo walked out of the room cautiously, he didn't want to get in trouble, despite Bokuto allowing him out. He looked around noticing there were different kinds of alien's around, some were more dinosaur looking, others were tiny, then there were Owlities.

He wondered how many humans they ended up saving. Or how many ended up dead by going with the military. "Watch out," a voice hissed as he accidentally ran into a dinosaur like alien. "Sorry," he apologized before walking down the hallway. He walked and walked until he came to an opening, a large clear dome over head. His mother dropped looking at the sky, meteors were passing by, he could see a planet in the distance, Jupiter maybe.

"It's cool right?" Bokuto asked popping up beside the human causing him to yell out in shock. "Sorry," he chuckled as he kept his gaze to the sky, their fighter aircraft's flying around them.

"I wish he could see this."

"Kenma?"

"Mhmm...he would think this was amazing."

The Owlitie hummed in response, crossing his arms. "I think he will like the sky on Xerinity, it has two moons, one is far away but the other you can feel like you could touch it," he grinned looking over at the human. "We also have a small sun in our universe, you can see both, sun and moon at once."

"That sounds amazing," Kuroo breathed out, picturing what the planet may look like, what kind of animals were there, what about the plants.

* * *

 

Akaashi stayed in Kenma's room, he had pulled a chair next to the bed so he could stay close, just in case something happened. He had healed most visible wounds, his wrist, ankle and back would ache for a while even after being healed. He thought about what Bokuto had said. Should he awaken him? But would he panic.

The prince groaned pushing up his crown so he could rub his forehead. They should be back in a few minutes anyways, then he could walk off the ship.

He stayed put for a couple more minutes arguing with himself in his mind before standing up. He had made his decision.

Akaashi took a deep breath placing his hands over the human's eyes, his tattoo's glowing for a second as he removed his hands, golden eyes staring into his grey ones.

Kenma blinked eyes focusing in on the alien who was with him on. Where was he? He gasped sitting up, flinching at the dull pains still in him. Why was he healed already. His breathing picked up in confusion ignoring the male with him until a hand touched his cheek and he had to face him.

The alien had a grey skin tone with white tattoo's on his arms up to his face, he wore a silver crown with small gems hanging from it. He was beautiful. He moved to open his mouth only to shut it again, there was no noise. He couldn't hear anything. Panic rose in him again only to be calmed by the warmth of the hand still on his cheek.

Akaashi perked his head up hearing the engines flaring then slowing down to a stop. They had landed. He looked back at Kenma, who looked more depressed and confused. "Maybe he should go see the Kuroo he yelled for on Earth," he whispered before taking the confused boy's hand, gently coaxing him out of the bed. He watched the boy flinch stepping on his ankle.

"Oh...it's fine," Kenma frowned, there was an ache but he was expecting it to hurt, actually his whole body ached. He looked up at the alien holding on to his hands. "Where are we going?" he asked as the male guided him out of the door, only then he realized he wasn't in his bloodied clothes anymore, instead he was wearing a loose grey shirt and darker grey loose pants. He wondered what was up with the crown on the alien currently pulling him through what looks like a giant ship.

* * *

 

Kuroo followed after Bokuto, once changed in Xerinity clothing, which was made up of black, grey, white and sometimes a grey-ish purple color. His shirt was black with a large gathered neck what could also become a hood and baggy grey pants. If he was going to tell the truth, this style made him feel like he was in a weird dystopian scifi movie, though he guesses that's true now.

He looked around as other human's were taken to the opening of the ship. "What's the weather like here?" he asked looking over at the Owlitie as they walked down a large ramp.

"Like Earth's I guess, storms are common, rain, snow is rare, it's always a nice temperature of not to hot and not too cold," Bokuto responded his tattoo's glowing slightly, Akaashi was close by. "Hey...before we go meet up with Akaashi and Kenma...I have something to tell you," his normally bright face held a strange regretful face as they stopped, people passing by them.

"What?" Kuroo asked, worry building in his stomach. He knew it was about Kenma, we he okay? Was he still injured? Did Akaashi fail?

"Kenma...Akaashi said his ears were blown, he added that he probably couldn't fix them with simple healing powers, I'm sorry, your fiance as of right now, can't hear."

The human's eyes widened with each word Bokuto said, his heart sinking into his stomach. "He can't hear?" he whispered in disbelief as the Owlitie nodded. "Where is he? I need to be with him right now."

"This way," Bokuto took him by the wrist before rushing down the rest of the ramp. He followed his connection through the crowd until he reached the opening, stopping when his prince came into view, holding on to the once injured Kenma.

"Kenma," Kuroo whispered, he looked almost normal, he was hunched over while glued to Akaashi's side. "Kenma," he called out again hoping his lover would react but there was nothing as he jogged over to them, watching as the prince tapped his shoulder. He watched Kenma raise his head and tears pouring from his eyes as he ran towards him.

Kuroo wrapped his arms around his fiance tightly, he could careless if he was holding him too tight, he was here, with him and he was okay. "You're okay, you're okay," he whispered hand gently stroking the two toned hair. Bokuto's words slowly coming back to him. Kenma can't hear. He can't hear his words. He can't hear his voice. He felt his shirt getting noticeably wet as the younger male continued to cry into his chest.

The older looked up, locking eyes with Akaashi. The prince who saved his fiance, the one he shot at. He looked at his face noticing the injury was gone. 'He's a healer,' he reminded himself forcing his eyes back down at Kenma, gently pulling him away so he could cup his face, thumbs wiping away the falling tears. It hurt, not to be able to tell him that he was happy he was here, that he loved him. He leaned in pressing their mouths together in a soft kiss. They held it for a few seconds before pulling back.

Kuroo jumped feeling a hand slap his shoulder, he looked, watching Bokuto walk past them to take Akaashi into his own arms.

"It's time to return home, Kuroo, you and Kenma are being requested to stay in the castle so Kenma may get his treatment, I will do everything I can for him to hear again," Akaashi stared hard, his voice not once wavering when he spoke.

* * *

  
Most days Kenma and Kuroo would stay in the garden in the middle of the castle. They would lay in the grass for hours until Bokuto joined them, bringing some of the animals out with him. Akaashi was too busy to join most of the time. The animals on the planet weren't much different than on Earth, minus the owls looked more like griffons, some were tiny, while others were large. Bokuto's pet was a large one what he liked to rough house with in the gardens.

They also had cat like animals, they looked like cats but had four eyes instead of two with a horn coming out of it's head. A pink colored one had taken a liking to Kenma, following the younger human everywhere outside, but it never went into the castle. Kuroo was shocked that most of the animals new they couldn't go inside unless they were royal.

Kuroo would go for walks in the morning and find Akaashi feeding the owls his own owl like griffon beside him, it was decorated in gems. He had learned about him like that. It was nice speaking to the prince in the morning, then his own fiance in the day to distract him from the prince not being there.

"Do you think Kenma's hearing aids will be done soon?" he asked one morning, taking the seeds from Akaashi's hands letting the birds feed from his own hand, his own pet staying beside him, it was like Kenma's cat but bigger, stronger, it was a dark shade of red.

"They are done, I plan to take him back tomorrow in the morning, so you will have time with him all today before hand," the prince smiled watching their pets swipe their claws at each other. "I went and saw them yesterday, I think they are very fashionable for this planet. "

"So they're done?"

"Yes."

Kuroo's face lit up dropping the rest of the seed on the floor for the smaller alien birds. "I should go, thank you, I'll repay you somehow!" he spoke excitedly pulling the prince in for a quick hug before running off, his pet running behind him until he went through the door.

He moved fast, almost knocking down the maids and butlers what were present as he made his way to his and Kenma's shared bedroom. He busted into the room, scaring the younger male who was reading on the bed. "What?" he heard him ask as he walked around the room getting his air writer.

Kuroo moved to the bed turning the pen on before writing in the air. "They finished your hearing aids," he paused seeing Kenma close his book slowly. "Akaashi is coming for you tomorrow so they can install them," he grinned seeing the stunned face his fiance was sporting.

The older laughed as a smaller body crashed into his on the bed, causing him to fall back. He laughed harder at the reaction, soon everything will be back to normal. He stopped when Kenma moved up so they were face to face. He was still as beautiful as he remembered back on Earth. Kuroo moved his hand up to brush back his fiance's long hair only for it to be grabbed and pushed back on to the bed. His lips twisted into a smirk feeling Kenma's soft hands cradle his face. Gentle thumbs brushing his cheekbones, one trailing down to outline his lips. He doesn't remember how long it's been since his fiance wanted to give physical attention to him, he wasn't about to turn it down.

Kuroo parted his lips slightly, taking the tip of Kenma's thumb into his mouth, biting it gently when the younger pulled it away to drag his hand down his jaw to his neck. He let out a low rumble to vibrate his throat under Kenma's hand. That seemed to get a positive reaction from him since he brought his head down into a kiss.

It was gentle at first, small pecks turned longer, until Kenma bit his lower lip a little too hard, dragging it out of his mouth. Kuroo hissed struggling against the younger's hold, they wrestled until Kenma was flipped over on to his back, almost folded in half as Kuroo bent over him, pushing him further into the bed.

"You will always be a teaser," Kuroo growled to himself before locking them in a more heated kiss. He removed his hands from Kenma's, instead placing them on his hips, slowly sliding them under his shirt, he rubbed the skin just above his hip bones before sliding them further up his side's, raising the shirt with it. He moved his lips, kissing the side of Kenma's mouth, feeling him breath heavily before trailing the kiss to his jaw. He nipped at the underside of it before going down the side, he nipped at the skin trying to find the certain spot. He smirked hearing his fiance take in a sharp breath, hips moving slightly as he bit the certain spot harder then sucked on it. His fiance would kill him once he saw the mark on his neck what wasn't going to be covered by his shirt. He could handle the beating.

Kuroo went to make another move before their was a knock on the door causing him to drop his head. Of course they would get cock-blocked now. He gave Kenma an apologetic kiss before letting him go as he wondered over to the door, opening it.

"Akaashi wants to know if you two want to eat lunch with both of us today," Bokuto's face dropped seeing Kuroo's clothes were a mess. "Did I walk in on something?" he asked peering around the younger looking at Kenma, noticing a pink shade covering his face. A grin appeared on his face, elbowing Kuroo. "You were so trying to get some, don't worry you can do that later at night," he snickered dodging a fist going for his shoulder.

Kuroo grumbled looking back at Kenma. The younger seemed to enjoy Akaashi's company, he was almost always attached to his hip when they were all together. "Yeah, he would like that...are we meeting in the garden?"

"Of course, it's where it's quietest," the Owlitie smiled brightly before stepping away from the door. "I'm going ahead."

The human nodded as he turned to look at Kenma, he motioned for him to come over.

Kenma frowned as he slid off the bed, face still heated from getting caught. He made sure his shirt was straight, his hair falling in front trying to hide the hicky Kuroo had left on his neck. He'd have to get pay back for that later.

He walked hand in hand with his fiance following shortly behind Bokuto as they reached the garden, his head picking up seeing Akaashi sitting in front of the small pond. He smiled leaving Kuroo's side to rush over to the prince, greeting him. Akaashi smiled at him, taking his hand, guiding him to sit down next to him.

Kuroo smiled looking at the two, Akaashi had made a flower crown out of the kingdom's flowers, placing them on Kenma's head. "God, they're too cute," he heard Bokuto speak beside him. He agreed, he almost always looked forward to the two interacting. His fiance always had trouble making friends on Earth, it was a relief that he made a friend here, especially on a different planet.

"Sit, we have matters to discuss," Akaashi patted the ground as the two elders finally came over and sat. A butler coming out, placing the food on the ground in front of them. "The king is dying," he blurted out causing the older human to look at him. "Which means Bokuto and I will be wedded, the wedding will be after Kenma gets his hearing aids," he proposed sending a smile to the human beside him, eye's locking on the bruise on his neck, before sending a glare to Kuroo.

Kuroo jumped at the glare, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "T-that soon? Is it normal to just get married on such a short noticed?" he asked a slight blush on his own face now.

"It is...I must be married before he dies, that is the law on Xerinity," the prince shrugged watching Kenma eat some of the fruit placed in front of him. "And then, I believe you said you wanted to propose to Kenma again," he added turning his attention back to the older.

"I-I do," he stuttered looking between Kenma and Akaashi, for once he was glad his fiance couldn't hear him.

"I have a place prepared for you to do that, it's the most beautiful place on this planet," Akaashi smiled watching Bokuto hit Kuroo on the arm laughing at his flustered response.

* * *

 

The next morning Kuroo was pacing back and forth in front of the door to the surgery room. They were opening up Kenma's head to wire artificial ears into his brain, he felt better knowing Akaashi was in there, but it still scared him. What if they hit the wrong nerve? What if they accidentally slip up and kill him? The thoughts ran through his brain as Bokuto leaned against the wall, watching him.

"Kuroo please calm down."

"I can't calm down, it's been two hours already! Why is it taking so long!"

Bokuto frowned rolling his eyes. "You already know this answer, I'm sure they are almost done, the best of the best are in there right now doing everything they can, honestly, they can probably feel your worry from in there," he muttered the last part, he was amused that the human looked like a puppy waiting for his master to come out, but it was also annoying.

"I want to see him, I should be in there," he whined stomping his feet a little bit.

The Owlitie sighed, grabbing Kuroo's arm when he walked by again dragging him into an arm, forcing his head on his shoulder. "Calm down, you're making me anxious just by watching you," he muttered patting the messy dark hair.

"Sorry."

* * *

 

Akaashi had lost track of the time as he wiped his forehead with his sleeve, it had been a bloody project but the hearing aids were attached to Kenma's brain and ears. He fixed his hair, brushing out the knots having to split the front and back as metal bird wings stuck out. Though those didn't really fit the humans image, he'll have to get some cat ears made sometime. None the less the wings were still pretty. "Turn them on," he requested, one of the nurses with him moved to press a button behind the metal. Blue light's lit up outlining the metal wing to show they were on. "Perfect," he smiled walking up to the sleeping human.

He kept his smile on his face as he covered Kenma's eyes, his tattoos glowing until the boy moved in the chair. Akaashi put his hands down, his face still close to the human's as he opened his his eyes.

Kenma groaned, he could hear movement. Movement. His eyes opened, being greeted by Akaashi's smiling face. He opened his mouth to speak but the prince beat him to it.

"They're perfect."

His eyes widened hearing the smooth voice. "I can hear you," he gasped eyes looking around the room before snapping back to the male in front of. He didn't think when he suddenly wrapped his arms around Akaashi's neck, kissing his cheek. He was thankful, he was so thankful. "I can't believe, I-I," his voice cracked when the prince returned his hug.

"I'm so happy to have been able to help you," Akaashi whispered feeling Kenma shake in his arms. "Come on, there's someone who is practically making a moat outside the room," he referred to hearing Kuroo's footsteps never stopping until a few minutes ago.

Kenma nodded wiping his face free of tears as he gathered himself. He allowed the prince to drag him to the door and opening it. He didn't make it two steps out of the room when arms swooped him up.

"I was so worried! You were in there for so long! I thought something happened! Why are you laughing?!"

Why was he laughing? Was he over joyed with being able to hear his fiance's voice again? The way he was reacting? The answer was both. "Kuroo," he laughed hanging onto the older male as he swung him around.

"I love you so much, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Kuroo!"

"It's my fault if I would have just went with you."

"Damn it, kuroo!" Kenma swear'd smashing his lips against Kuroo's shutting him up. He pulled back with a wide smile on his face. "I love you."

Kuroo stopped swinging his fiance around, eyes wide. "I love you too," he breathed out, now getting a better look at the wings on the side of his head. It made him look angelic. He turned to look at Akaashi, who was currently in Bokuto's arms. "Thank you."

Akaashi smiled leaning his head against Bokuto's chest. "It's nothing, but we must go now, we must take care of wedding arrangements, I will have a maid bring formal wear later tonight for tomorrow," he told them pulling away from Bokuto.

"I'm happy for you two," Bokuto smiled before following after his fiance.

Kenma smiled watching them go, his hand going to mess with the ring on his finger only to realize it was missing. He frowned looking up at Kuroo.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get you another one."

* * *

 

The ceremony for Akaashi and Bokuto was beautiful. The kingdom had gathered for it. Kuroo was sure he hadn't seen this many people in one place in his life time. He watched as Akaashi appeared beside Bokuto in a purplish grey gown, his crown had much more gems on it than his normal, he had necklaces on as well.

Kuroo looked over at his fiance, noticing the starstruck look in his eyes. He wondered how their wedding would be. It would be a normal wedding on this planet, but what was that like here. His attention returned to his friends as a priest spoke in a language he didn't understand. Akaashi and Bokuto were repeating the words. 'Vows,' he thought before the prince was handed a very pretty dagger. That was odd.

"This begins the start of a new life, a new story," Akaashi spoke as he rose his dagger. "By stabbing this into the marble, I hold to my words that I will devote my life and energy to Xerinity in making sure there every single citizen is safe. With my husband by my side, I will rule with honor, and care," he added before bringing down the dagger, managing to stab it into the marble, light blasting from the dagger as the crowd cheered.

Kuroo felt a hand squeeze his as he squeezed it back, keeping his eyes on the prince. No. King. He watched as him and Bokuto kissed, the band starting to play the traditional instruments. Marking the party to start.

They didn't get to greet the two at the party. Kenma being cooed over by his beauty from other types of aliens. He had to save him a couple times from half snake, half human's, and some bird people, but he was more fond of the bird people he had met than the snakes. The out going orange haired boy seemed to befriend Kenma even if he didn't want it, it amused him.

"It's getting late, we should head back," Kenma mumbled, dark circles appearing under his eyes.

"Alright, we'll see those two tomorrow anyways," Kuroo grinned, leading his fiance back to the castle.

* * *

 

Kenma walked through a flower path in the kingdom, following the directions Akaashi had given him. Why he was being forced to go some place without anyone was confusing to him. He'd feel better if at least one of them was walking with him.

He came to a fork in the road. 'He said left,' he thought back to the king's words before passing to the left. He looked around as birds flew away from him before coming to an opening with trees covering over head, blocking the sun, a pond was glowing in the middle. His eyes widened seeing Kuroo standing there, smiling at him.

"What is this?" he asked walking to his fiance.

"I had some help, actually it was Bokuto and Akaashi's idea," Kuroo spoke clearing his throat, he was nervous. Nervous to do this for real. He saw Kenma's confused face as he kept a hand in his pocket. "I don't know if you remembered what I said back on Earth, but I planned to go through with it," he shushed the younger when he tried to speak. "I-I wanted you to know that I love'd you, since we were younger till now, and I want to do this right," he felt himself getting flustered as he knelled down on one knee. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to continue making you happy...I...Kenma...will you marry me?"

Kenma was silent, his own face heating up as he gave a silent nod. "Yes," it came out as a squeak as the older took out a ring, a nice ring, from his pocket, placing it on his ring finger before standing up. "Yes," he repeated again his heart tightening before wrapping his arms around Kuroo kissing him hard. "Just don't leave me again, don't run off and join the military."

Kuroo chuckled kissing his fiance back. "I won't, I'm here to stay, though I did tell Akaashi you would accept the babysitting job for the mothers with children in the castle."

"You did what!?"


End file.
